Finchel New York Twist
by ForeverMonchele
Summary: Hi! My name is Emily, And this is my first Fic, So dont mind it. :/ I hope its not too bad.. I hope you review my fic! Thanks for your time. :-


The New York twist.

It was 4:25 PM; it was a quite sunny day in Ohio. Rachel was on the train; she had sunken into her seat as she had watched Finn, outside. Her heart was breaking, she couldn't leave the one she had loved the most back in Ohio. She didn't know what actually was going to happen; Finn actually had a surprise for her instead even though his heart was shattered and was falling to pieces as tears had fallen down his pinkish cheeks. The train had started to move, both of their hearts were at the edge, wanting to never let go for each other. Rachel didn't notice that Finn had reached up and climbed into the train. Finn was always that typical sneaky quarterback whom had a thing for Rachel Berry.

Rachel was an emotional wreck, she couldn't go anywhere without Finn. Finn had ran through carriage to carriage. He had reached up to Rachel's carriage and yelled. ''Rachel?'' Rachel's heart started to beat as she knew that voice was pretty familiar. Finn had run up to Rachel's seat as she leaped into his arms. ''I couldn't let you go, And I knew that you couldn't survive a day without me'' Finn whispered as they had shared one of those epic kisses. ''Now that's what you call the superman on kisses.'' Finn grinned sitting down in the seat, as he held Rachel into his lap. ''How could you? Make me go through all this pain?'' Finns eyes started to tear up with emotions. ''I'm sorry; I had realized you are the only thing I need in this world, nothing else. Faithfully remember rach?'' Finn said with one of his crook smiles.

Finn had stroked her hair soothingly with a smile, ''you are going to New York and you are going to become a star, my star. I promise.'' Finn said looking down at his rather beautiful fiancé. Rachel looked up at Finn with her luxurious brown eyes and gripped onto his white tee-shirt. ''You promise you won't leave me, ever?'' She said with a little cute pout. ''I won't I promise you, I planned this all out, it's me and you. I also have a surprise for you babe.'' He said with a wide grin on his face. Rachel had jumped up grinning excitedly. ''What is it Finn? What is it!'' She said, looking very eagerly to find out what the surprise was.

''I got us a little shoe box apartment just like I promised you!'' Finn said sitting back down onto the seat as he laced their hands together and began to play with her fingers.

''Oh my god, you didn't, did you. You did!'' Rachel started to get tear filled eyes, with a huge smile. As her Future with Finn was already planning out the way she wanted it to. She was so happy that she could finally start her career and future with the love of her life, Finn. Finn had looked out the window, as therefore he had gotten the window seat. He had pulled their laced hands to his lips and kissed her fingertips slowly, as Finn was very loving towards his fiancée Rachel.

Rachel was rather tired from all of the emotions that she had gone through that day; she had eventually fallen asleep into Finns arms. She had fit perfectly into his arms; she had looked like a little angel. Finn smiled looking down at her with love, and stroked her hair smoothly and kissed her forehead rather softly as she had slept.

Finn and Rachel had passed plenty of towns, as they were reaching closer and closer to New York where they were destined to live, and be together for the rest of their lives. A couple hours later, the train had stopped moving, Finn had suddenly waked up, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. ''Whhh-at? Oh my god, this is awesome! Rach! Wake up.'' Finn grinned, waking her up with his soft touch. Rachel than woke up with a wide on her face, wider than before and re-laced their hands as they both quickly walked out of the train grabbing their suitcases. ''Oh my god! No way! We are in the city of New York!'' She chuckled excitedly, walking down the streets of New York hand in hand with Finn.

She took a deep breath into her system, breathing in the New York air into her body. ''There's Nothing like New York.'' Rachel Grinned and cuddled up to Finn's side as they started to walk up to a specific corner, where their new apartment is.

Finn and Rachel had gone into the elevator going up to their apartment, getting really excited. ''Are you ready baby?'' Finn implied with a grin. ''I am more than ready Finny! Now open that door!'' she said waiting patiently. Finn had suddenly opened the door with a smile as he noticed Rachel had the biggest grin, and she then giggled looking around the whole apartment. ''Finn you are the best fiancée ever, do you know that!'' She said with a smirk, Jumping into his arms as her legs wrapped around his body with a perfect fit.'' You are my world baby, this was all for you, all I ever wanted was for you to become one of those biggest stars on Broadway!'' Finn said. Rachel then blushed, giving Finn kisses all over his face, also Finn then went red. ''Ahhhh, I love your kisses.'' He then walked over towards the bed with a huge smirk on his face, enjoying the fact they could do whatever they wanted in their new apartment.


End file.
